The instant invention relates generally to vehicle windshield cleaning systems and more specifically it relates to a nonstick windshield wiper blade which provides a better removal of ice and snow from a windshield.
There are available various conventional vehicle windshield cleaning systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.